


约会大作战 FIN

by Kasetuki



Series: 约会大作战 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasetuki/pseuds/Kasetuki





	约会大作战 FIN

莫斯科芭蕾舞剧院已经关门了，从门口就能看见剧院走廊里黑乎乎地关了灯，奥塔别克取下头盔挂在摩托车的车把手上，犹疑地走到了门口，尤里叫他来这里干什么？难不成是鬼屋冒险？看着制服笔挺的门卫向他走进，刚想解释是朋友叫他来的，就被门卫放了进去，还告诉了他三号厅应该怎么走，愈发让他感到莫名奇妙。  
遵照着门卫的指示，凭借着走廊里幽绿的紧急出口提示灯和他的手机闪光灯，奥塔别克总算找到了三号厅，因为是一个仅容纳八百人的小厅，东拐西拐地在整个剧院的小角落里。  
他一直注意着手机，可没有收到尤里的任何其他消息了，面前就是三号厅的门，古铜色的门把手两头弯弯的翘起，握在手里不冰也不凉。  
奥塔别克拉开这扇有些重量的门，隐隐觉得门背后有些什么了不得的东西，心不由得也往上提了提，可打开门口后依然漆黑一片，偌大的表演厅里睁大眼睛也什么都看不见，手机闪光灯也只能照到最近两米的地面，周围很静，门“咔嚓”一声关上之后，连走路时脚下的运动鞋都发出“哒哒”的响声，每一步都越来越心惊胆战起来。  
“尤里，你在哪儿——”奥塔别克的声音像炸弹一样在表演厅里炸开，声音在内壁上反射回响，变得更加浑厚和悠长。  
“啊…啊啊！”黑暗里紧接着传来一声尖叫，“嘭”的像是有重物摔到地上，隐隐有几分呻吟。  
“白痴！吓了我一跳！”尤里的怒吼在黑暗里波涛滚滚，厅的混声效果很好，让奥塔别克原地团团转也分不出是哪个方向传来的，只好焦急地询问他的状况。  
“抱歉，你没事吧？你在哪儿？”  
“先别管这个，到第一排10号座位上坐好。”  
尤里的声音还带着一点愤怒，在黑暗里无限放大，环绕四周。这种感觉很奇妙，好像整个世界只有他的声音一样，也许这就是人在死亡边缘的感受？什么都没有，看不到，触不到，只有最重要的人的声音，还回荡在耳边，想把自己叫醒。  
奥塔别克轻轻弯了弯嘴角，没想到自己也会有的没的感情泛滥。摸索着凳子，借着闪光灯的灯光找到了10号位子坐下，他突然心情出奇得好。  
“亲爱的，我坐好了，现在干什么呀？”奥塔别克的声音难得地有了几个愉快的波动。  
“……闭…闭嘴，坐好就是了。”一声爱称成功地让尤里措手不及，已经万事俱备，胸有成竹的尤里心里一颤，惊慌起来，手上的遥控器按钮却已经按下去了。表演厅的舞台一点点地亮起来，尤里漂亮的脸蛋上一副忍耐着的羞涩表情一览无余。  
这下奥塔别克真是觉得自己从死亡边缘被召唤回来了，竟然看到了天使！  
舞台上的人儿穿着雪白的芭蕾舞裙，一片抹胸遮住胸前，白皙光滑的胸腔上肋骨隐隐约约，连接着的修长手臂高高举起，金色的头发编起来扎到脑后，露出还带着稚嫩的柔美面孔，和绿宝石一般的眼睛，明眸璀璨，顾盼生辉。  
熟悉的颂歌悠扬地响起：Sic mea vita esttemporaria, cupit（因为我的生命转瞬即逝）ardenter caritatem aeternam（它渴望着永恒的爱）……白色的纱裙随着舞蹈的动作一伏一扬，穿着白色丝袜的纤细而修长的双腿走出一个个精美的舞步，脚尖在地板上轻点，支撑着身体旋转，像不食人间烟火的精灵。  
乐曲缓缓淡出，尤里弯下后腰，手臂高高举起，起伏的胸膛引得纤细的身子微微震颤，细微的喘息声随着曲子的结束越来越明显，尤里脑后编好发辫已有些凌乱，几缕鬓被渗出的细汗打湿而发贴在耳畔。  
几秒之后，坚定有力的掌声清晰地在表演厅响起，尤里忐忑的心终于放下来。把两分多钟的花滑短节目改编成芭蕾舞，还有很多动作需要填充，这几天他一直在看各种芭蕾舞表演的视频，编排动作，每天晚上从10点练到11点半。时间很短，说实话，他并没有太大的把握可以完美地完成，但今天自己的表现还不错，表演时他几次向奥塔别克瞟了几眼，对方炽热的眼神一直追随着自己的身影，没办法，谁让这么优秀！  
“怎么样？我可是……”尤里正转身想向奥塔别克邀功，那团黑影伴着一阵急促的脚步声翻到舞台上，冲到自己身边。  
“很美。”奥塔别克揽住尤里的腰，紧身的纯白芭蕾舞服在手里手感丝滑。  
他盯着尤里的眼睛，黑色的瞳孔像一面光洁的镜子，印上尤里的脸，带着微微的喘息，两团红晕不知是因为刚刚结束的舞蹈表演，还是因为羞涩，在奥塔别克眼里就像刚成熟的蜜桃一样让人垂涎又不忍品尝。  
“那……那当然！”尤里抬手搂上了奥塔别克的脖子，像寻求表扬的小孩一样露出天真得意的笑容，看得奥塔别克心里一软，在他嘴唇上咬了一口。  
“所以这几天你都在准备这个？”他抱歉地抬着眉，想起这些天对尤里的不满和质问，有些不好意思，又想在自己这个可爱的宝贝嘴上亲一口，却被尤里侧过头躲开了。  
“是啊，”尤里的眼神飘向一边，“其实……也是给你好好谢个罪，抱歉出了个蠢主意骗你。这是薇拉对你的正式告别。”  
奥塔别克扣着尤里的后脑勺，把他的头扣在自己的颈窝里，用嘴唇吻着他柔软的金发，“我一点也不怪你。”  
“哼，”尤里的哼笑从颈窝传出来，脖子被一口咬住，柔软的舌在口中的皮肤上舔舐，酥麻顺着神经传到奥塔别克全身。  
“你敢怪我？”  
“不敢。”奥塔别克的手在尤里背后游走起来，顺着他脊椎处浅浅的凹槽上下抚摸，“我还等着你信守诺言。”

 

尤里一下变了脸色，松口就按住奥塔别克的肩膀推开他，腰上却被一双大手钳住了。  
“你疯了吗？这里是……”奥塔别克的身体紧紧贴着尤里的小腹摩擦起来，伸过脖子堵住他的嘴。  
“你不是安排好了吗？”  
“我……！”尤里在心里喊冤，奥塔别克说了一句话之后就又马上堵住了他的嘴，双唇碾住他唇边的任何一丝缝隙，连他反抗的呻吟都只能从鼻腔里嘤嘤的哼出来。  
他安排了什么？！只是向莉莉亚借了钥匙和场地而已，至于这孤男寡男共处一室的场景也是无奈之举，难道要他也给其他人表演芭蕾舞吗？他可是冰上之王，括号性别男！而且这是只属于奥塔别克和薇拉的告别。  
温柔而霸道的吻铺天盖地地袭来，嘴唇上被柔软的唇吮吸着，口腔里被温热的舌挑逗着，奥塔别克小心地藏起了自己的牙齿，虽然吻炽热而窒息，却没有一丝疼痛，让尤里的意志逐渐模糊起来。  
乳尖突然感到一下刮蹭，尤里的身体不禁剧烈地一颤，嘴角扯出的缝隙让一声哼吟挣脱了藩篱，在表演厅里悠悠地回荡，听着自己羞耻的声音被无限放大，尤里的脸颊都要烧了起来，奥塔别克的手指抚过的地方都想点燃火花一样滚烫。  
他的手指停留在尤里的乳尖，隔着丝滑纤薄的布料，用指腹按压着乳晕处的软肉，浅浅的指甲反复刮擦着中心的小肉球，在他的揉搓下平整的布料表面凸起一颗小颗粒，在手指的揉搓下东倒西歪。  
奥塔别克放开他的嘴唇，自己的头在他的面孔上投下一片阴影，红肿的唇在阴影里闪烁着水光。伸出手指蹭掉尤里唇边的唾液，把食指和中指伸进口腔继续和他的舌头戏玩，嘴唇顺着他的嘴角吻着他的下颌、脖颈、锁骨，带着轻轻地吮吸和啃咬，有些微疼和酥麻。尤里扶着他的后脑勺，半眯着的眼睛看着他挺括的黑发在指缝戳动，感受着手心里的痒，身体里焦急地渴望让他的呼吸也粗重起来。  
胸上的布料被牙齿衔住扯下，温热的口腔含住了已经挺立的乳尖，在炽热和湿润里，舌头的卷弄和牙齿的啃咬所带来的快感更加胜过手指的玩弄，尤里的呻吟接二连三地从无法合上的口中溢出，经过表演厅的混响放大，气氛更加色情起来。

“可以吗？”奥塔别克抬头看着尤里，他的声音低沉而充满蛊惑，在现在的状况下更加难以让人拒绝。  
干嘛每次都要问一遍。  
心里这么想着，嘴上却没有精力这么说了。  
奥塔别克手指还夹着他的舌头卷弄，他只能凭着余光看见自己的左乳暴露在空气中挺立着，上面还沾着亮晶晶的水渍，而在等待他回答的间隙，奥塔别克还伸出舌头，好像专门表演给他看一样，远远地用舌尖舔弄着自己的胸上的小肉球，已经变成充满爱欲的深红。  
“你有……装备吗？。”在奥塔别克手指的搅弄下，尤里勉强地吐出几个模糊的字，口水顺着嘴角流下下巴，在细白的脖颈上一路滑过，让奥塔别克的眼神一暗，双手不安分地移到尤里的臀部捏揉起来。随着奥塔别克抚摸，酥痒的欲望也在他下腹聚集，让他不由得缩紧了臀瓣。  
“我带了。”奥塔别克的语气里满是愉快和得意。  
“啊……随身？”  
“人不能两次栽在同一条沟里。”仰起头的露出一个狡黠的笑，尤里略略想过“知人知面不知心”这句老话。  
急促地说完这句话，奥塔别克就撩开尤里的裙子，摸到前面的半抬头的热乎玩意儿，勾起了嘴角。尤里被堵得不知道说什么，再加上心里深处一点点抬头的渴望，乖乖地承受着奥塔别克的摸索，手指紧紧抓住了奥塔别克的肩膀。  
“哗啦”一下衣服被撕破的声音，尤里觉得屁股一凉，连裤袜顺着后庭处连接的线缝撕裂开来，白色的弹性布料顺着腿耷拉下来，挂在膝盖的位置，露出白皙的大腿。  
奥塔别克顺着大腿内侧向上抚摸，揪着那一片软肉，摸上尤里的内裤。  
“还是那条啊。”  
“……这条……才不会在白丝袜下面……透出颜色啊，笨蛋。”嘴里含着手指，根本让人不能好好说话，尤里觉得自己这句笨蛋说得特别窝囊，就用抓着奥塔比克头发的手一扯，以示不满，果然奥塔别克吃疼地“嘶”了一声。  
“你就这么报答帮你洗了这条内裤的人？上面黏腻的白灼的气味和手感，我都还记得呢。”  
来人快来把这个流氓拖出去斩了！尤里还没来得及发怒，自己的下身就被紧紧一握，顶端的小口被指尖一戳，又是一声悠长的呻吟。  
奥塔别克取出尤里口中的手指，从口袋里拿出一个小管，涂在手指上，跪在尤里脚边，拉下他的内裤，兴奋挺立的分身就蹦哒了出来，前段溢出的清透的液体让柱身泽泽发量，圆润的顶端直直向上戳，看得奥塔别克轻轻一笑，尤里顿时红了脸，反过手来就用掌心捂住他的眼睛。  
“看什么看？！”有些气急败坏，又有些做贼心虚。  
“看我的大宝贝的小宝贝。”  
奥塔别克也不管眼睛被蒙上，凑上前去就含住了尤里的顶端，温暖的口腔包裹住自己的敏感处，让尤里双腿一软，弯下了腰来扶住奥塔别克的头保持平衡。奥塔别克一只手捏着尤里的臀瓣，另一只手伸出涂好润滑剂的手指探进尤里的穴口，这次有了润滑，比上次轻松太多，而且前端被包裹的感觉也分散了他的注意力。  
奥塔别克的嘴紧紧地吸住，一进一出地模拟着抽插的动作，越来越深入到自己的喉咙深处，尤里的顶端被紧致的喉管入口套弄，舌头灵巧地卷着他的柱身，后面被手指一点点开拓，在自己的内壁黏膜上碾磨、戳插，更深的地方被侵入，对异物的排斥感和强烈的快感混杂着向他袭来，自己的声带再也不受管控地呻吟起来，咕叽咕叽的水声和自己的忽高忽低的哼吟在空旷的表演厅里回荡。  
“啊……！”突然感到一阵战栗，他连忙扯着奥塔别克的头发，却被对方抱住了臀部贴得更紧，快感从顶端射出，后穴也剧烈地颤动加紧了在里面扭转的手指。  
奥塔别克抬起头，给尤里看见自己的喉结上下一滚，把他射出的精液尽数吞下，尤里脸涨通红，抬手捂住自己的嘴，他这才看见尤里的身体也因为情欲染上片片粉红。  
“你……为什么吞下去啊……傻瓜。”奥塔别克看见他闪烁动摇的眼睛，露出一个温柔的微笑。  
“别担心，一会儿，你也要吃掉我的。”说完在尤里的屁股上拍了一下，“啪”的一声响。  
“你……！”  
还没等他组织出一句骂他的话，奥塔别克站起身，顺手把尤里的右腿整个抬起来架在了肩上，他连忙握住了奥塔别克的肩以保持平衡。韧带的柔软度完全不成问题，自己刚刚被开拓的后穴却跟着拉扯开来，已经分泌出的许多肠液溢出小口，有些冰冰凉的感觉让他的小穴一张一合。  
“我进去了，尤里。”  
奥塔别克一手扶住尤里的腰，一手拉开了自己的裤链，他的小兄弟早已迫不及待了，对准尤里的小口就钻了进去。  
比起两只手指运作时还有缝隙，奥塔别克的柱身填满了尤里甬道里的每一个角落，到达手指达不到的更深的地方，他抓住奥塔别克的肩，印上红红的五指印，因为刚刚的开拓和润滑的帮助，尤里只感到些微撑胀的疼痛感，心里更多的升起一种满足感，奥塔别克在他身体里缓缓地进去，内壁被不断缓缓摩擦，这种满足感反而逐渐变为一个空洞，想要更强烈的快感，更猛烈的碰撞，就算是疼也在所不惜。  
尤里抬起头找到奥塔别的嘴唇吻下去，胯部也主动向下迎合着奥塔别克撞击，尤里主动无异于一剂强烈的催情剂，打开了奥塔别克开关，他一开始是怕弄疼了尤里，现在得到了尤里的鼓励，就更加无所顾忌了。  
抽插的速度像油门一脚踩到底一样加快，每一次进入都整根没入，腿跟部肌肉拍打的声音、尤里的呻吟也旋大了音量钮，表演厅里上演的色情表演气氛更加热烈。  
“嗯……嗯……”尤里的眼睛只能睁开一条缝，看着奥塔别克弯起的嘴角，用力抽送时会微微抿起。  
身体被一次次贯穿，黏膜受到刺激不断分泌出肠液，把穴口浸得深红，随着柱身的抽出，内壁粉色的嫩肉也被带出，然后又被深深地送回内里。前段高高翘起的分身也戳着腰上的纱裙，粗糙的质感在顶端刮蹭，打湿了一片。  
“啊……！”甬道里突然被戳到一点，让一声高声的呻吟打着弯把表演推向高潮。  
不断地冲击更加快速地向那一点戳去，脑子里乱得一塌糊涂，已经站了好一会儿的小腿承受不住地战栗起来，可宽阔空旷的舞台哪里有什么凭借，他任由自己曲着腿一点点往下滑，有一次次被定弄起来。  
“环住我的脖子。”奥塔别克在他耳边低沉地说，一个挺身让尤里站直，他也连忙环住了奥塔别克的脖子。  
奥塔别克托着尤里的臀瓣，把两人的下身紧紧贴在一起，小幅度快速地刺激着尤里的敏感点，强度也丝毫不减少。  
“嗯……啊！”  
尤里的后穴剧烈收缩和战栗起来，前端再次射出的白灼和白色的纱裙混在一起，奥塔别克被窒息的紧致感咬住，沉吟一声，自己的欲望也发泄而出，滚烫的精液射进了尤里的甬道里，引来更加剧烈的收缩。  
奥塔别克扳过尤里的脸，在他唇上印上深深一吻。  
“多谢款待。”  
“切，”尤里还在高潮的余韵里，意识涣散，浑身疲惫，自己的腿还搭在奥塔别克肩上，他就想先这么休息一会儿。  
“我是也。”

 

在后台用纸巾稍做清理，换好衣服，尤里看着被破坏掉的芭蕾舞服揉了揉自己的太阳穴，少不了被莉莉亚臭骂一顿，搞不好还要加上雅科夫。  
“真是粗暴。”尤里不满地向旁边的奥塔别克看了一眼，后者露出一个抱歉的表情，挠了挠自己的脸。  
“当时情况紧急……”  
“情况不急，你急。”尤里好笑地捏了一把奥塔别克紧实的腹肌，就把他推开了，“回家了。”  
两人走到门口一拉门把手，哐啷啷的铁链声响了起来，奥塔别克打开手机的闪光灯，看见门外的把手之间拴上了铁链。  
“啧，莉莉亚没跟我说过还要用铁链锁一次啊。”尤里咂咂嘴，拿出手机给莉莉亚发了个短信，顺便此地无银地解释了一下自己这么晚才走是因为设备出现了问题之类的。  
“那现在怎么办？”奥塔别克看着自顾自走回舞台上躺下的尤里，也跟了过去。  
“等着管理人员回来开门啊。”尤里手臂枕在脑后，翘起腿，向旁边一指，“躺下。”然后拿起刚刚被随便甩到地上的灯控遥控器研究。  
“啊，对了。”在遥控器上一通乱按，柔和的灯光被点亮了，那些挂在顶棚上的彩灯缓缓地转动着，把舞台照得五彩流荧。  
躺在一边的奥塔别克侧头看着尤里闭上了眼，脸色也随着灯光的变换忽明忽暗，挺翘的鼻子、饱满的嘴唇和白皙的脸蛋现在都安安静静的，不像平时的凶狠或者凶狠中带着羞涩。  
奥塔别克握住了尤里身侧的手，十指相扣，以后还有一辈子，安安静静地躺在自己身边。  
“你要睡了？”轻柔地话语再次在厅里低低地响起。  
“是啊，被你折腾得累了。”尤里仍闭着眼，嘴角勾起浅浅的笑。  
“也对，中场是需要休息下。俄罗斯的尤里·普利赛提选手，回家后请再接再厉。”奥塔别克也笑着闭上眼。  
“哈萨克斯坦的奥塔别克·阿尔京选手，你这辈子就砸我手上了。”  
“求之不得。”

 

FIN


End file.
